


A Story About A Pairing That Will Never Stop Being Hot.

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	A Story About A Pairing That Will Never Stop Being Hot.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: addison](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+addison), [ga: addison/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+addison/meredith), [ga: meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy)  
  
  
---|---  
  
A Story About A Pairing That Will Never Stop Being Hot.

**Title:** A Story About A Pairing That Will Never Stop Being Hot.  
**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy_  
**Characters:** Addison/Meredith.  
**Prompt:** trailer!sex.  
**Word Count:** 1,074.  
**Rating:** NC-17_ish_.  
**Spoilers:** None. Early-mid S2.

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/pirateygoodness/profile)[**pirateygoodness**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/pirateygoodness/) for the prompt, and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/apoetneedspain/profile)[**apoetneedspain**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/apoetneedspain/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sailorscully/profile)[**sailorscully**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sailorscully/) for the beta.

  
Part of being you means that there always seems to be a blurry line where things start being your fault and stop being someone else's. You're pretty sure if you could pinpoint that exact moment, you could learn from your mistakes and maybe even stop repeating them, but you're not even sure where to begin looking.

You _know_ you shouldn't have had the first drink, you're certain of that. But would it have made a difference if you had sat at a table instead of at the bar? Should you have even gone to Joe's in the first place?

Or was it okay to go to Joe's but only with your friends? Should you avoid Tuesdays, which happened to be Ladies Night, altogether? Did it matter if you'd saved a life or lost one that day? Was beer okay but not tequila, and was it important if you bothered to dress up or came straight after work?

You don't know.

What you _do_ know is that you were minding your own business when _she_ sat two barstools down from you. And then, after a half hour of ignoring you, she offered to buy you a drink. You declined and you're pretty sure that was the right thing to do. But then she insisted, saying that you were probably only there because of something that was her fault, and you were just stubborn and petulant enough to agree.

You shouldn't have had that first drink, but then again maybe _that_ one was okay? Maybe it was the second one she bought you or the third that tipped the scales?

Either way at some point the stool between you got pushed out of the way and you leaned in closer to hear her stories about her own internship. It occurred to you plenty of times that she is not your friend but you were drunk and so was she and, after all, you were just talking.

Eventually, Joe called you both a cab and you stumbled out of the bar together, laughing at how everyone would be talking about you later. A few people followed you and Addison let them have her cab before she turned to you and said, "We can share, right?"

That only made you laugh harder because if the two of you could learn to share, you _probably_ wouldn't have so many problems to begin with. You still slid to the other side of the bench seat though, and you didn't correct her when she gave the driver directions to the trailer.

It weirded you out that everything was pretty much the way you remembered it, aside from a few things you could tell belonged to Addison lying around. You chose the far end of the couch to sit on because it happened to be one of the few surfaces you'd never gotten around to having sex on and she sat beside you and gave you more tequila.

You took an extra sip when she told you it was probably a bottle you'd left there before.

She tried to tell you the story about how she chose obstetrics but it involved something Derek said in med school and you couldn't help yourself.

"Is it real? Your hair color? Is it natural?" you blurted out and she laughed and looked at you like you were insane. As if insanity could even begin to cover the depths of your crazy.

"Sorry," you slurred and gulped down another shot straight from the bottle. "I just don't normally drink for the conversation."

You definitely shouldn't have said that because suddenly her mouth was right there against your ear and she was telling you to "stop talking, then." You shivered and turned your head to look at her, because seriously, what?

And then she kissed you. Totally her fault.

And then you kissed her back, which was totally _your_ fault but also still a little bit hers, too.

Then she did this thing where she pulled you closer to her and pushed you back onto the couch at the same time. It made you dizzy, like the room was spinning, which was totally appropriate since her very existence had turned your world completely upside down.

"You drink too much tequila," she told you and moved her mouth down your chin to your neck. You thought it was an insult until she murmured, "I can't taste _you_," against your collarbone.

You arched up underneath her and your legs curled reflexively around her hips. 'If I hadn't had all the tequila, then I wouldn't be doing this,' you thought and untangled your fingers from her hair and let them drop first to her shoulder and then to her breast.

"You bought it," you accused and swiped your thumb over her nipple. It hardened immediately and she exhaled a small laugh against your skin. You meant to say something else but then she found _your_ breast through your t-shirt and her other hand dropped to your thigh and you forgot everything else.

Clothes disappeared. If you're still attempting to play the blame game, it was you who managed to unfasten all the necessary buttons, but it was she who had two fingers curved inside you the entire time.

Once the two of you were naked and she was all full breasts and long legs stretched out over you, well, you didn't even care that it was Addison and it was wrong. You're pretty sure that no one would hold it against you at that point for putting your hands and your mouth where you did, or the way you squirmed when she retaliated.

"I should go," you said quietly when it was over and the guilt and alcohol were already settling heavily in your stomach. She sighed against your cheek in a way that made you want to stay instead, but then she pushed herself off you and reached down for her clothes.

"I'll call you a cab," she said over her shoulder in a voice full of the surgical detachment you'd expect from her in the O.R. and you wondered how much of the evening had been drunken mishap after all.

On the way home you had plenty of time to question just how you got yourself into these things. You still weren't sure the exact moment you'd crossed the line from innocent to guilty, you just knew that you had. Enthusiastically.

And when you passed Derek's car near the hospital, you turned your head and looked the other way. He'd probably blame you both if he knew.

  



End file.
